Polybrominated byphenyls (PBBs) are environmentally prevalent agents with known toxic effects. To date, most toxicological experiments have dealt with adult organisms; the effects of PBBs on the developing organism have not been well studied. The purpose of this research is to determine the long-term consequences of exposing mice to PBBs during gestation and lactation.